To See You Again
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Selina came back to Gotham City for Bruce. She'll soon found out that Bruce moved on.


Selina finally made it back. She thought leaving Gotham would make her better. To make her forget the past.

To make her forget about Bruce Wayne and Batman.

She came back for him. She couldn't get Bruce out of her mind. Their final conversation ended in him being heartbroken. Selina felt guilty.

She hardly felt anything when she cut off her adventurous affairs. But she believed that her and Bruce's relations where more than a fling.

Selina wanted a long term relationship now. Who would be better for her than Bruce Wayne? She got out of the airport and called a cab to take her to Wayne Manor.

She arrived at the Wayne Manor feeling excited. Seeing Bruce again will make her a hundred percent positive she wants to spend the rest of her life with him. She paid the cab driver and opened the door to let herself out. She closed the door and turned around to see the manor.

* * *

Selina walks up to the gates and pushes them open. Apparently he needs security. Anyone could easily get in. That's the least of her worries right now. She's worried Bruce wouldn't forgive.

Of course he would. He always forgave her. She knows she screwed up everytime and lied but she can count on him for forgiveness.

She makes up the marble stained doors and knocks on the door. No one answered. Not even Alfred and he'd would be opening it in two seconds flat. She grew concerned and walked to the backyard.

Selina looked around and saw no one in sight. No one being there wasn't odd but at least Bruce should be there. She walked up to a window and peeked through it.

What Selina saw made her heart stop. She saw Bruce but he wasn't alone. He was with that lunatic John Doe!

He was the one that tried to break them up. Until that crazy bitch Harley came into the picture and left them alone. Then Harley got arrested.

Why in the hell is John Doe with her man? They didn't noticed so Selina continued peeking. She couldn't hear their conversation. What she next truly felt like a knife stabbed her in the chest.

Bruce and John kissed. What the hell!

Selina yelled and alarmed the two men. She ran from the window and fell in the front lawn. She started crying. She could not believe what she saw.

Bruce and John come out to the front lawn and see Selina with her head facing the grass and crying.

"Selina what are you doing here?"

Selina looked up and got angry. She quickly got up and scratched John's face. John touched his face and felt blood.

Bruce pushed Selina down on the grass. He held her hands on her back to restrain her.

"You asshole! I came back for you and you're kissing fucking lunatics!"

Bruce let her go. Alfred came out and saw the scene. He looked straight to John's bleeding face. He grabbed John and pulled him into the house to clean up his wound.

Now it's Selina and Bruce. This could have been a different scenario. Instead of anger, it's love. Bruce didn't feel love towards her.

"I came back for you Bruce. I want a long term relationship with you. We could finally be together now. No more lies. No more running. I want to be with you."

Selina put her hand on his face and leaned in for a kiss.

Bruce slightly pushed her away. Selina stumbled but quickly regained balance. Why did he do that? Bruce loves her. Why did he push her away?

"Selina as you can clearly see I have moved on. I do not love you anymore. There is no us. Even if you promised you'd stay for good, I would not believe you. You played this game too many times it made my trust issues worse. I felt alone and you weren't there. John was there."

"That's a lie Bruce and you know it. I was there. I know you better. I love you. Why can't you love me back?" Selina became hysterical. All she wanted was his love. She can't lose him now.

"Sorry Selina it's over. We are done. I don't care if you love me. I don't love you. I love John. I'm in a real and genuine relationship. I know John loves me. I can't say the same for you."

Bruce went inside to see if John is okay, leaving Selina heartbroken and fueled with rage. How can she lose to a lunatic male. He was not Bruce's type. He knows nothing about Bruce like she does.

Then Selina felt guilty again. The lies and distance made Bruce cold and wanted nothing to do with her. He found love in someone else.

* * *

Selina walked up to the gates and left. She called a can to take her to the airport. She was leaving again. Same old same old.

But now she's leaving for good. There was no reason for her to come back. Her once true lover has moved on. He's happy now. Selina couldn't be mad at that.

She's just upset it wasn't her. So she'll go back to her home away from Gotham City.

She'll leave Gotham a lost memory. But she'll never forget Bruce.

And she doesn't want to.


End file.
